Printing devices provide a user with a physical representation of a document by printing a digital representation of the document onto a print medium. Some printing devices, such as wide array printing devices, include a printhead having a number of printhead die, where each printhead die ejects ink drops through a plurality of nozzles onto the print medium to form the physical representation of the document.